The invention relates to a system and method for optimizing medical appointment and examination sequence planning.
Many medical procedures involve numerous elements and/or steps that must be coordinated in a particular manner. Given the high costs for many of these procedures and the desire for minimizing the duration of such procedures (both for the convenience of the patient and to maximize efficiency of all parties and facilities related to them), it is desirable to optimize these procedures.